In recent years, mobile devices (so called “smart phones”) having capabilities for sending and receiving voice, text-based messages, images and video have become mainstream personal communication devices. Also, GPS (Global Positioning System) devices have becomes standard devices installed in automotive vehicles.
Particularly, SMS (Short Message Service) and E-Mail have become increasingly important communication media for both the average person as well as business people. Commuting time in the United States of America is 101 minutes per day on average or more than 600 hours per year. In California, for example, a driver of a motor vehicle is prohibited from using a wireless telephone unless that telephone is designed and configured to allow hands-free listening and talking.
Accordingly, there is a great need for interactive audio communication systems for providing solutions for reading and responding to messages and emails in a vehicle without using the eyes and hands, so that the driving time of vehicle can be effectively and/or enjoyably used by anyone.